


同居30题-相拥入眠

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 掉马的话我的友谊就要没了……以前lof发过，随便打打tag吧(抖抖大概是2018年还是17年的文？
Relationships: 快游





	同居30题-相拥入眠

**Author's Note:**

> 掉马的话我的友谊就要没了……以前lof发过，随便打打tag吧(抖抖  
> 大概是2018年还是17年的文？

同居三十题

快游

1相拥入眠

“快斗……”

“怎么了。”

“我觉得这样好难受啊……我们能不能分开点？”游马在快斗胸膛前闷闷地说。他现在被快斗抱在怀里，快斗的双臂环住他，游马感觉自己可以听到快斗的心跳声了。

“忍着。”快斗迅速拒绝游马的请求，似乎连思考都没有。

“为什么？！”游马抬起头，眼睛瞪的大大的，他又开始不安分地扭动着身子，试图从快斗的怀抱里逃脱。两手推着快斗的肩，整个身子后仰，下半身倒是贴上了快斗的身体。

“你是觉得热吗？轨道七，增大空调冷气。”

“什么！轨道七还在！我们都要睡觉了啊！”

“只是这几天在。”

“啊？为什么啊？”

“睡觉。”

“不，这样子太难受了我睡不着啊……”游马委屈地说，他这几天才跟快斗同床睡觉，一开始游马还有点放不开，从来都没有跟别人一起睡过，Astral不算。游马刚开始离快斗有一定的距离，直到发现自己每天早上总在快斗的怀抱里醒来，他才在晚上睡觉时不再保持一大段距离。

快斗准备的床很大，似乎是预想到了游马会在床上蹦跶来蹦跶去，弹性也是一流的。游马每次洗完澡总爱在床上滚来滚去，有时候还会抱着枕头，但每次都要被快斗揪着去把头发吹干。

快斗对于游马的头发有着一种好奇心，只记得游马当时捂着头，三个后空翻离快斗远远的，一脸防备，随时准备一飞冲天跑路。无奈之下快斗才放弃了探索。

游马冲完澡后，头发自然披下，摸上去手感很好，发质也是偏软，快斗又摸了摸游马的头发，游马可怜巴巴地看着快斗：“不要这样睡觉行不行？”

快斗叹了一口气，游马以为快斗要同意了，笑容都绽放半截了，只听快斗斩钉截铁说：“不行。”

“为什么？为什么——？”

“豚马好吵，快斗大人这么做是有理由的！”轨道七插嘴道。

“所以说到底为什么啊！轨道七，你知道的吧？你要是不说的话我就把吉器美带回家！”游马不老实地翻腾着，在快斗这里看来就是游马不停的蹭来蹭去。刚洗完澡的游马身上还有股洗发水和沐浴露混合的香味，和快斗身上的一样，快斗都快分不清这味道是从谁的身上散发的。

轨道七内心一万个电路在短路，吉器美！不——！

“轨道七。”快斗看了一眼挂在墙上的表，九点钟。

“是！快斗大人！”轨道七迅速回答，职业素养一流。

“你先回去，十二点再过来。”

“为什么还要过来？”游马不解。

轨道七出了门还在想游马到底是缺了几根筋。怪不得被快斗大人吃的死死的。

“你精力很旺盛？”快斗问。

游马仰头看向快斗，眨了眨眼睛，红色的眼睛只容下了快斗：“当然了！我的精力怎么用都用不完的！”

游马怔怔地看着快斗的笑容，这么近距离的看快斗笑还是第一次。快斗长得真帅啊，我怎么就没有那种感觉呢？被人说可爱倒是挺多。

游马的眼睛已经快睁不开了，快斗给他吹头发的时候游马的头一点一点的，昏昏欲睡。完全没有之前说的精力满满的样子。

这样就行了吧。

快斗依旧抱着游马睡，游马抗议了几句之后就快速进入梦乡。快斗确定他睡着之后，才闭上眼。

时间慢慢的流动，轨道七在十二点准时来到卧室，在一旁紧张的待机。

然而这次一夜好梦，连续几天没有好好睡过一次觉的快斗这次休息的非常充分，第二天起来整个人都很有精神。反而是游马，起床之后浑身没劲，吃了好几个决斗饭团才缓过来。

两人出去买东西还遇到了贝库塔，贝库塔仔细端详了有点蔫的游马，再看看面色不善的快斗，一脸真挚地对游马说：“出于好心，游马你要是每天晚上睡不好的话，可以来我家睡哦。”

快斗正要发作，只听自家缺心眼的特别感动地说：“真的可以吗！真月！”

贝库塔真诚地说：“当然可以了！随时欢迎游马哦！”

快斗脸色阴沉，轨道七在一旁吐槽游马的眼力劲，游马这时已经选好东西，对贝库塔告别之后拉着快斗去结账。

快斗抽回手站在原地，居高临下俯视着几乎没长过个子的游马。

“怎么了？快斗？”游马愣住。贝库塔一副看好戏的样子，游马在这方面完全没有开窍啊，真是太有意思了。

快斗沉默几秒，“没事，去结账。”

“啊？哦……”游马一头雾水。快斗临走前皱着眉瞥了一眼贝库塔，贝库塔回以可爱的微笑。

出了超市门，游马皱着眉严肃的想了想，……恩？快斗不高兴了？因为什么？贝库塔？

是担心我又被欺骗了吗……还是……

……恩？

游马小心翼翼的看了看快斗：“那、那个……快斗，刚才……你是在吃——”

“没有。”快斗连个眼神都不给，直直向前走。

“哦……哦！”游马有些敷衍地说，如果真是那样的话，还会有点开心？那么强大的、自己只能仰望的快斗也会有这么普通的一面……什么的。

怎么可能啦。

游马很快把这件事抛在脑后，晚上洗完澡习惯在床上扑腾几下，坐在床边一直看着游马的快斗突然拿起了卡组。

“快斗……？”游马边问，边把手伸向放在床头的卡组。

快斗一脸严肃：“来决斗吧。”

“好！”游马活力十足，整个人都散发着这个年龄段特有的青春与活力。

游马越挫越勇，打到十点，快斗拒绝了游马再来一局的提议，按着不安分的游马，给两人盖上被子。

黑暗中，游马能听到快斗均匀的呼吸声，还有“咚咚”的心跳声。他鼻尖能感受到快斗的温度，不像想象中的那么冷，游马感觉自己的心跳正在不断加快。

但是他安分了下来，他知道快斗远没有表面看起来那么轻松，快斗比自己要辛苦的多，需要高质量的睡眠来缓解疲劳。

游马闭上眼，睡惯了吊床的他一开始还担心会不习惯，而快斗不自觉给予的极高的安全感让游马在完全陌生的环境中很快适应下来，每天还爱在大床上滚几圈。

翌日，轨道七被命令不用在睡觉时间过来了，轨道七主动请缨，意思为了以防万一再发生那样的事情。

快斗想了想：“只要在睡前耗尽他的精力就行了。”

轨道七：“那岂不是要辛苦快斗大人了！让我来跟豚马决斗吧！”

“偶尔可以，不过我还是想自己跟游马在一起。”

轨道七能理解，就像他和他家吉器美一样。

轨道七永远忘不了，在他听到卧室“咚”的响声后迅速赶过来看到的场景。

快斗被熟睡的游马一脚从床上踹到地下，游马舒展着四肢，呈大字状，睡得特别香甜。

快斗黑着一张脸站起来，睡着的游马仿佛体术满级。睡眠不足的快斗周身都是低气压，他很快制住了游马，以防万一，他把游马牢牢圈到怀里，两人紧紧贴着，轨道七傻了一会，走过来贴心的给他们拉上被子。

后来游马从某个气急败坏的傻机器人哪里得到了真相，接着他听从了某些不好心的建议，为了防止自己对快斗出手，他准备好了手铐。连续三天高速运转的快斗一回来就看到游马洗的干干净净，发梢还有小水珠。游马坐在床上，旁边是明显不是正经东西的手铐。

“……”

游马却没有察觉，举着手铐对快斗笑道：“快斗！快把我拷起来！这样就可以防止我乱动了！”

轨道七在旁边看的心惊胆战。


End file.
